Forzona
Summary Forzona is a militaristic, Autocratic kingdom bent on order and strength. Their society is based on doing your point in society, not asking for what you have, and a strong will. Forzonans typically view the outside world as scum who do not even begin to know the "In-depth" struggles they faced prior to their formation. So far they have not been active amongst the other nations, however they are simply focusing on stabilizing their government. Before their nation's formation, it was total chaos and warfare between the towns and villages. They focus on 3 things; Scientific Advancement, to get an edge against their enemies, Law and Order, to prevent anarchy and chaos that struck them hundreds of years ago, and military, to make sure that their hard work at being a nation is not squashed by some raiding nation of savages. Etymology Forzona's brutal history during the Armis Era is finely written. While in the bloodbath of their pre-founding, the major leaders typically kept journals of their time in command. Superstition prevented invading kings from destroying these, it was thought that if you destroyed another king's "Rule-Journal" bad luck would plague your land for hundreds of years. None of the kings wanted to test this theory, so Forzonan history is able to be remembered. However, even journals have their limits. Wytor-Cerdef Eras At this stage, there could barely even be considered a culture here. It was mostly empty, however savage celtic-like tribes managed to survive, though they left little mark on society. Their "nations" would constantly be destroyed, so they were ill-equipped to face the Arcasans who would come across there Yndsen Era Arcasan's expansion meant Forzona was one of the first to be taken over by its reign. The savages there would be quickly stamped out, and the rest integrated into Arcasan society. It was here that they tasted the first of a real civilization. The land was quiet back then, and not much happened. This space is left rather empty. However, when Arcas retreated at the end of the Yndsen era, the savage customs quickly took over, this time; added with Arcas civilization styles. Armis Era Unlike Etymology, Forzonan culture never truely took effect until the early years of the Armis Era, where thousands died. Most of the events will be described here. Data Recovery It is believed the first "Rule-Journal" was by King Jorsash VII. His kingdom was on the north-western most portion of modern-day Forzona. He records kingdom "growing quickly" and "able to take the other kingdoms if this continues." Out of all of the kingdoms, his had its routes dug deepest from Arcas, not allowing the savage natives to plague logic. Their army moved against the southern kingdom, owned by the Posasivs, and quickly managed to destroy that nation, which shocked the rest of their brutal realm, for the Posasivs have long been thought to be one of the strongest. Everything was burnt to the ground, but then a tragedy happened. Jorsash VII was assassinated the same night of his victory celebration, and a brutal famine struck their nation. Quickly, their nation was reduced to ruin, with only a few villages remaining. This led to the superstition that "Rule-Journals" should be kept intact. Foreign Weaponry Several decades later, another kingdom, ruled by Duke Yuvvon III, embraced foreign trade. His army was quickly equipped with foreign weaponry, a deadly thing compared to the primitive weapons owned by his enemies. He was able to occupy the Frons, and the Gonks, making them vassals. This alarmed the other kingdoms, and they quickly signed a temporary alliance to destroy Yuvvon's forces. 13 nations were in this conglomerate, and Yuvvon, fearing for his life, begged the king of Faran for support, pitied by Yuvvon, he sent a force of 30 thousand strong. This marks one of the bloodiest battles in Forzonan history. It is descripted in fine detail that many casualties were suffered. The other kingdoms however, were victorious. Here is a report of a captain's journal shortly after the battle. "It was 44 AE, on Huuv hill, we saw the pitiful king Yuvvon watch as his alien forces marched upon our own. It was a glorious sight to see, our brave heroes ready to displace this mad tyrant. What I saw was no glory. It was a bloodbath. The rivers ran red with blood, the floor itself seem to be uplifted from all the bodies there. But in the end, I saw the coward Yuvvon's head on a spike on the midst of it all, and I laughed." After this, Yuvvon's lands were split up, and its technologies divided. Many historians agree that this lead to King Forznan's final conquest of the land. The First Republic With the technologies of more developed civilizations in widespread use now, things got more complicated. Eventually, the kings of the land, now much less in number, and much bigger, decided to form together and create the "Republic of Kosahvan" This was to be headed by 12 kings, with nobles ruling land below them, in 940 AE. It lead to its end when Jonsav IV bribed every noble in 956 AE in the republic to backstab their kings, effectively cutting off the head of the republic. What Jonsav did not see, was the nobles quickly turned on him, killing him, dividing the spoils, and going back into a brutal war. Several other attempts to recreate free republics were met with a similar fate, and this lead to most of the smart men being killed in coups. That is, until the kingdom of Forznan made a presence. Forznan known The people of the land were very much cut off from the more developed civilizations, as a result, they were hilariously behind in technology. They had barely mastered the construction of a crossbow by the time the other nations had firearms. Lord Forznan XI, heard tales of crossbows that shot pure fire, that could pierce the strongest armor, and could ruin the strongest walls. Obsessed by these weapons, he embarked on an expedition to acquire some of these weapons for himself. He departed on the eve of 1315 AE, and left for Farand. His hold was on the Northernmost seaboard, so land travel was not much of a concern for him. They quickly marveled themselves of the god-like weapons, and offered his entire personal wealth (Which was superior to that even of his own kingdoms'), for 106 flintlock rifles. He quickly brought these back, and armed his men with them. Upon seeing it first-hand, he was able to give his men basic training, in a war that would change Forzona forever. Their first march was on their southern neighbor, the Uuzkhs, who had a much larger military. A large battle took place in 1328 AE, where the bulk of Uuzkh forces lost. An Uuzkh soldier survivor's dialogue reports, "The Forznan forces gathered at the base of the valley. They looked so miniscule, their forces dwarfing ours! The captain gave his rally, but I knew Forznans were crafty. I feared for the worst, but then the trumpets sounded. I felt myself charge, and scream my loudest cry as I raised my sword, but then... something happened. Their entire army seemed to just light up flame and smoke, and before I knew it, half of my comrades were dead! I quickly dove behind a rock, not wanting to get hit, when I heard a ringing in my ears, and I blacked out. I woke up, the battle was far over. There were no Forznans to be seen, but what I saw were hundreds of Uuzkh men dead. My own captain lay on the ground in a pool of his own blood, with a hole through his head. I quickly ran from the scene, not wanting to be the Forznan's... hellsticks, to make me their next victim". The Forznan forces quickly marched on Castle Uuzkh and slaughtered everyone inside. Forznan engineers were put to work at disassembling these sticks and figuring out how to make more of them. In 1330 AE, they unlocked its secret, and blacksmiths stopped wasting time on melee weapons and fullplate, instead making breastplates and rifles, and bullets, and even cannons. In 1390 AE, Karzhs, west of Forznan, sent an elite force to sneak into one of Forznan's stockpiles and grab as many weapons as they could. Instead of hogging it for themselves like Forznan had, they traded with all the other nations, effectively spreading the secret across all of Forzona. With Forznan's technological advantage beaten, they quieted down and kept the taken Uuzkh lands. Due to the sudden increase of technology, and nations eager to try it out, the amount of kingdoms was dramatically cut down, from 12, to 6. These kingdoms go as followed; Forznan, Junis, Zank, Poolavis, Iovan, and Ronkav. This remained to be their fate, a relative peace between the 6 kingdoms, until the eve of the Republic Era. Republic Era In the eve celebration of the Republic Era, 1492 AE the 6 nations formed one more republic, "The republic of Forjankavav (They attempted to combine all the names.)". This one was only marginally more successful than its predecessors. With this republic, they were more willing to trade. And as a result, they got access to more modern techs. However, A deadly thing happened. A disease struck from foreign trade that completely ravaged the country. It is named "The Blood Plague", and causes large boils to form all over the person's skin, which then burst shortly after the patient's death, effectively spreading it across the country. This lasted for roughly until 1447 AE, most of the other 5 kingdoms were gone, and what was left in its place were a bunch of squabbling towns fighting with weapons they barely knew how to use. Forznan sees its opportunity Forznan forces moved out on 1502 AE. They moved on Junis first, which seemed to have suffered the worst of the radiation. The soldiers encountered many abandoned villages and dead towns people in massed piles. They saw a castle they only could assume was Castle Junis, a soldier describes what happened, "We moved on what we thought was a desolate castle. We were to set up an outpost there, as a front to expand in the rest of Junis's remaining lands. Our captain sent a squad foward, but they were quickly gunned down. We all ducked for cover as we saw figures on the wall's battlements, firing guns mad. I heard one yell, 'Are ye demons?' it yelled. Our captain simply yelled, 'No! We are the Forznan 1st Legion! Put your hands up!' They immediately talked amongst themselves, and we heard him yell, 'A'ight, we're believin' ye, a demon can' talk anywho.' First thing we did was send a messenger, and the captain motioned us inside" The people identified themselves as the survivors of Junis, who had mostly exterminated any infected in the area. Forznan XIV, convinced that is dream of an all-Forznan realm would not be interrupted, sent 2 more legions. Taken aback, not only from fighting intelligent beings for the first time in decades, and not expecting the assault, were completely taken aback. Soldiers moved into the remnants of the other 4 kingdoms, which had no form of surviving government left. Forznan XIV quickly put up offers all around the nation giving large plots of land for low costs in the abandoned lands. He sent two legions to abandoned forts to work in the creation of possible cities. By the time the conquest was done, Forznan forces had controlled most the land by 1504 AE, and development had been set Equalism goes on the rise The General Kossav, on the eve of 1517 AE, one of the top leading generals in the 1st legion, was shocked by the amount of selfishness and greed that plagued the nation. People were selling even everything owned by their sick grandpa just to get extra wealth. Kossav was sick of this, so he started a preach of an ideal that would save Forzona from another breakdown; equalism. His ideals preached that all men were equal, that wealth itself was a subject of Greed. Forznan XXI tried to put a stop to this, worried that it would pose a threat to his very rule. He executed General Kossav, but that only added fuel to the fire. By 1525, a full equalist revolution spread across the entire kingdom. The Revolution in the south Strangely enough, the revolution was the weakest in the south, farthest away from the Capital. The 4th Infantry battalion quickly stamped out the rebellion's primary base, in Kuzka. The rebels were hanged in a public execution, but that did little to quench the flames. Due to the 4th battalion's excellent command from General Juus, the southern province managed to hold a firm line from the rebels. However, that did not change the scene in the capital. Monarchy fallen The capital of Theberath was a full-blown warzone. By 1571 AE, Thousands were dieing everyday. "The War Fox" was the leader of the rebels in the capital. He lead by example, not by words. On the eve of 1596 AE, the rebels surrounded Castle Forzna, after having broken into the Military's armory. A soldier in the final defense records , "The rebel dogs surrounded us all sides. They chanted, though I could not hear them. Our cannons fired daily, and as I slept, I heard screams, gunshots, and other war sounds, almost like a lullaby. Ever day I would fire my gun randomly, by the 2nd day, I stopped aiming. No matter where I shot, I'd always hit someone. The king hasn't left his chambers in weeks, I fear for his health. I also fear for my own. Just this evening, I heard banging on the main gate." By 1599 AE, the rebels had stormed the castle, and saw King Forznan dead by his own sword, historians believed he had been dead for several weeks, but nobody noticed. "The War Fox", now revealed as Gorrik Hundak, was voted by the people to be the next leader. He named himself "Autocrat", and declared that "The age of successions is over! The time command is now!" He made it so that the next Autocrat would be decided based on their contribution to society. A requirement was to have been served in the military for at least 30 years. A Nation Born The nation was renamed "The Autocracy of Forzona", lead by Autocrat Gorrik, made equalism a heavy rise on the nation. He made everything government-owned, and allowed radicals to imprison any capitalists that remained. In 1612, he put his entire nation in isolation, and began repairing the horrors that plagued their people for thousands of years. Category:Nations CultureCategory:Eorda Forzona has a rich culture, despite however barbaric it is. There is no defined real life culture to their own, though it is considered a mix between Denmark, Germany, and Celtic. They believe strongly on honor and contributing to your peers. Being a "slacker" is one of the worst things to be branded. Your duty to the nation comes before all else, as well. Capitalism is outlawed in Forzona, and you are considered "scum" If you've ever owned or worked in a buisness before. Holidays Forzona, despite its brutal history, it still had time to develop a few traditions. These holidays are mainly based on historic events. Here is the list of known holidays. Extra rations and joyfulness is assigned on the weeks of these holidays, though school and work still happen. Each day is on the date of said event. * Civilization Day This day celebrates the time Arcas went in and civilized their land, bringing them out of their miniature stone age, and allowing them to develop on their own. * Fire Day This day celebrates the event Forznan XI brought guns to the nation, effectively modernizing it. * Remembrance Day This day is meant as a day of solace for all those who died in the Blood Plague that swept the nation many years ago, * Revolution Day This day celebrates when Forzona rebelled against its monarchy and made its government a communist autocracy. Ethnicity Forzonans compose 87% of a blend between native Forzonan and Arcasan, a 3% full Aracasan, and a 7%, with a 3% other. full Forzonan. Forzona encourages those whos roots were native in Forzona to be with others whos roots were in Arcasan. There is no major difference between the Blend-types, aside from social differences. Religion Forzonan Religion is rather basic. They have a singular God with a bible not unlike Christianity's. However, the major difference is that according to them, God acts actively in the universe. He works THROUGH people, influencing them, instead of direct influences. They also believe that if you get chosen to be an Autocrat, it is because God wills you to be it, and people rarely go back on their holy truth. Government Structure Current Autocrat - Lukas Haberlin The Government system is efficient, to say the least. It is lead by a single person making decisions based on the data provided to him by his subjects. Rarely will an autocrat work outside of what the information and logic tells him, and that almost always ends in failure. The Supreme Ministers There are a handful of "Supreme Ministers" that are the top advisers to the Autocrat. Each one managers a section of management. * Minister of War - Sebastian Muecke * Minister of Economy - Theobald Laage * Minister of Foreign Affairs - Othmar Falk * Minister of Public Security - Udo Essig * Minister of Internal Defense - Friebel Wutka It is argued that Friebel Wutka has the most power of all the supreme ministers, however. This is still in debate, and any radicals are quickly silenced. Local Government Local Government is run by a council of mayors. This council composes of 13 chairs, 12 of the most productive citizens in the town, and 1 Commissar to make sure they still remain loyal to the Autocratic Ideals. Taxation Taxes in the Forzona government are to the extreme. The current going tax rate is 56%. However, to make up for this, the things that DO cost money are relatively cheap compared to the rest of the world, being at least 30% cheaper then most things. Most taxes go directly to the government, with Internal Defense keeping a strict eye to wipe out corruption wherever it exists. Job Scores, Job Stamps, and Autocratic Elections Ok, this is what truely separates Forzona from other nations. Jobs are a heavy role in Forzonan life. As a child, you are taught basic things, and when you reach their equivelant of the end of highschool, you are assigned a job, and you are taught how to do said job and what comes with it when you are assigned that. Job Stamps are a way of tracking how much you've done your job and how well. Job Scores Job Scores are the equivalent of an IQ. Based on your job score, you are assigned a job based on how much you've learned and what is needed in the nation. There is a score out of 10, 10 being the highest and most government leaders making a 10, with 1 being the lowest. An example of this would be if you scored a 3 out of 10, you wouldn't qualify for most well-paying jobs, probably going to get a factory worker or such. A job score of 7 out of 10 is what people typically want, not allowing them to be a government official, but giving them the ability to work in a respectable job. With 7 out of 10, you typically are allowed to be a factory manager, a police officer, or other things like that. 8 out of 10s are REQUIRED to run for a government official position. Job Stamps Job stamps are a way of measuring how much you have contributed to society. Essentially, every month, you get 1 stamp, plus a decimal of a stamp depending on your effort, it is possible to get 2 stamps a month. The amount of stamps decides the amount of government-issued stuff you are recieved monthly. How an Autocrat is decided When an autocrat dies, the rest of the government checks a large list for all living personnel with a Job score of 10. And out of those 10, they look for the man with the most Job Stamps of those scores, if multiple people share the most amount, it is decided at random. They allow said person to lead for 1 month, however Internal Defense secretly watches from behind-the-scenes. If the state of government is in utter chaos and vastly below expectations, the leader is terminated by Internal Defense, and passed off as a "Disease", where in that case the runner-up will be given a chance, and so on. After said month, if the Autocrat does at least a decent job, they are allowed to rule. Military http://eorda.wikia.com/wiki/Forzonan_Military Category:Forzona